In a conventional cable connector, a first connection head having a plurality of first cables is coupled to a second connection head having a plurality of second cables to deliver power and/or transmit electrical signals. In order to prevent the first and second connection heads of the cable connector from being inadvertently detached from each other to cause power outage or to interrupt electrical signal transmission. The first connection head and the second connection head need to be securely fastened to each other by means of, for example, an insertion connection method, a rotational coupling method, or a threaded fastening method.
However, among the above methods, although the insertion connection method allows for quick detachment, this method cannot ensure a secure connection, especially under an external pulling force or vibrations. On the other hand, the rotational coupling method or the threaded fastening method can ensure a reliable connection, but cannot allow for quick detachment, which causes inconvenience in use.
In view of this, the inventor studied various technologies and created an effective solution in the present disclosure.